


I Mean, Why Not?

by ababadaboop



Series: That Escalated Quickly [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Banter, Coming Untouched, Excessive use of italics, F/M, Humor, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 09:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ababadaboop/pseuds/ababadaboop
Summary: Alex is bored and wants Mal to entertain him. Her first response is truth or dare, of course, but then she remembers how that went last time. On the other hand, though, that probablydoescount as entertainment...





	I Mean, Why Not?

**Author's Note:**

> The second work I've rewritten to be better than the original; hope you enjoy!
> 
> (CNTW explanation in end notes for those who want to know)

Alex scrolls mindlessly through Netflix, waving the remote and making faces at certain options, then turns to Mal with a particularly… interesting one. She shoves his face back.

“Oh my god, you’re so immature.”

Alex leans heavily on her, hamming up the ridiculous expression.

“Alex,” Mal groans, trying to keep him from tipping her over.

“Mal,” Alex answers, keeping his face twisted in a bizarre, somehow pitiful sneer.

“Jesus, just pick a movie!” Mal tries to keep a straight face, but can’t help smiling as she playfully struggles against his weight.

“Nothing’s interesting,” he whines.

“You’re not interesting,” she taunts, jabbing him in the ribs.

He squawks, then glares at her and goes limp.

“Oof. Alex,” Mal says, “come  _ on, _ do you have to do this?” She aggressively ruffles his hair, which proceeds to fluff up and stick out in all directions.

“Entertain me,” he mumbles, face squished against his own shoulder where he’s semi-sideways in Mal’s lap.

“What, you wanna play truth or dare or something?”

“Sure,” he says flippantly, throwing his free arm in the air.

“Dumbass,” Mal says fondly, digging her fingers into his side to make him screech again. “‘Kay, truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

Mal would be annoyed with where her mind automatically jumps to - sex - but it does qualify as entertainment, she supposes, and smirks. “Have you been jerking off to me?”

Alex chokes on nothing and has to hurriedly prop himself up with an elbow between Mal’s thighs to cough. “Starting off a little strong, don’t’cha think?” He clears his throat.

“You wanted to be entertained.”

He shrugs, then sits up, only to sling his legs into Mal’s lap and flop down on his back. “Yeah.”

“Wait, yeah what?”

“Yeah to the question,” he says, shifting to cross his arms.

“Ha! You  _ horndog!” _

“Wha- you can’t tease  _ me _ for that, I  _ know _ you do the same thing!”

“No you  _ don’t,” _ Mal scoffs, grinning in a way that belies her words.

“Jerk,” he mutters, but Mal hears the smile in his voice. “Alright, truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“Ooh, okay. Um… okay, got it. Make a noise,” he says, gesturing meaninglessly with his arms, “you wouldn’t make in public.”

He looks up after a couple seconds of silence, then groans at the sight of Mal’s sharkish grin. “Oh, no…”

“Oh, yeah.”

“Nooo….”

“You walked right the fuck into that one, Lex,” she says gleefully.

“Fine,” he mumbles, voice now muffled by his hands over his face.

Mal clears her throat, takes a deep breath, and gives the loudest, most dramatic porn-star moan she can manage. Because she knows Alex can feel it, she rolls her body a little for extra effect.

“Oh my god,  _ stop,” _ he groans through his laughter.

Mal adds another high-pitched, breathy  _ “ah!” _ for good measure, then breaks into giggling with him. He shoves her clumsily with his leg resting in her lap, and she pushes at his knees in return.

“Ah, truth or dare?” she says happily, still catching her breath.

Alex, most likely only thinking of the result of the dare he’d just given her, answers, “Truth.”

“Alex, you just don’t know how to avoid these situations, do you?” Mal teases.

“You know what?” he sasses, leaning on one elbow and gesturing with the other arm. “No I don’t. Go ahead, fuckin’...” he flaps his hand “...embarrass me.” He falls back on the cushions, forearm uselessly over his eyes.

Mal’s had this question ready since she asked the last one. “So, besides me, what have you been thinking about? Anything… particularly dirty?” she asks, wiggling her eyebrows. Alex snorts - he had been looking under his arm, she was right - and takes a deep breath.

“Ugh. Uh, mostly last time? If you can even call it that, I dunno,” he says, trailing into a rapidly-spoken tangent, “last time implies previous times but whatever,” and returns to normal speech. “Anyways, yeah, last time. I… holy  _ shit, _ I’ve never come like that before. We hardly even did anything, and I felt like I lost my whole ass mind!”

“Through your dick?” Mal snickers.

“Yes!” Alex exclaims, gesturing expansively again. “Jesus christ, I thought I was gonna have to scrape it  _ out _ of the wash back into my  _ skull, _ I  _ blew _ my goddamn  _ mind _ out!”

Mal is full-on cackling by this point, gasping inhales and making the odd squeaking sound, doubled over Alex’s legs.

“Are you okay?” he laughs. “Are you good?”

Mal coughs a few times, catches her breath -

and immediately starts laughing again.

It takes a few minutes for them to stop giggling every time they get ahold of breathing again.

“Holy shit,” Mal wheezes somewhere in the middle. “That is the best possible answer I could’ve ever fucking gotten, oh my god.”

She’s fallen onto her back as well, but eventually struggles upright. Alex is looking right at her when she glances over, face bright red and joyful with laughter, and she doesn’t doubt that she looks the same.

“Oh, god,” Alex sighs. “Your turn, please don’t kill us again. Truth or dare?”

“Is a dare gonna require me getting up?”

“Uhh…” The word drags on for several seconds while Alex processes his answer. “...yes,” he concludes.

“Truth, then.”

“O-kay, my brain’s broken, I’m fresh out of clever ideas, so... how about you?”

“Wha- about the ideas?”

“About the jerking off, - and I  _ know _ you’ve been doing the same thing, don’t even  _ try _ to get that past me - what have you been thinking about?”

His blush is definitely at least partly embarrassed by now.

“Hmm…” Mal says, calculating. “How much do you want to hear?”

“What d’ya mean?”

“Do you want generalities, specifics, or all the details?”

“Ugh. I don’t know what the boundaries on those are, so… let’s go generalities?”

“Let’s see,” Mal says, just to mess with him at this point, “obviously, more of what’s already happened, various activities with more clothes off, and, of course, fully naked shenanigans,” she concludes, grinning mischievously sideways at Alex. And if she can’t help the way her gaze snags on his bulge for a moment (he’s only a little hard for now), well, she’s only human, what else would be expected?

“Sounds about right,” Alex acknowledges. “How about specifics?”

“Ah, why not? It’s more entertaining than truth or dare, at least.”

She catches movement out of the corner of her eye and feels a metaphorical spark in her eye when she looks back to discern the tail end of Alex licking his lips.

“So, making out and just getting off while that’s happening, nothing terribly fancy. There’s blowjobs, of course, pretty standard fantasy material, uh, fingering possibly in combination with that - with either one of us, by the way, I’m not picky. Clothes can go fuck themselves,” she remarks idly. “And, y’know, all sorts of - “ she stalls on the wording “ - well, penetrative sex,” (Alex makes a small, choked moan), “to be blunt about it. I’m interested in  _ all _ of the parts of you, and I’d be happy with whatever. Like I said, not picky.”

“Well, I don’t know about you right now, but I’m feeling in a little bit of a bottoming mood,” Alex says, perfectly evenly but obviously flustered, “so, if you’re up for it, maybe we could start with the- the fingering? You mentioned?”

Mal feels her jaw drop cartoonishly. “Um. Well, count that on the list of things I was not expecting tonight,” she says, slipping out from under Alex’s legs to straddle them instead, “but oh  _ god,  _ ‘up for it’ is  _ one _ way to put it,” she continues, crawling over Alex to line their bodies up and settle herself squarely in his lap, “y’know, if you know what I mean,” she concludes darkly, putting on her best seductive air.

“Uh huh,” Alex squeaks, eyes darting from her face down to what she’s perfectly aware is her blatantly obvious erection, up to her chest and back down again before finally catching her eyes and freezing in place. “Yeah,  _ up _ for it, very much so, yes please,” he says breathlessly, pleading -  _ pleading?  _ Jesus, he could be so much fun in the future - for what she can only assume is her to kiss him, with which she happily obliges. God, she’d forgotten how  _ good _ it felt to have him melt against her - last time, in her arms, although she strongly suspects that  _ beneath her _ is easily going to become the new favorite.

Alex squirms as they kiss, whimpering softly when their cocks brush together, and sliding one hand under her shirt in what seems to be little more than a desire to touch her. Mal has to stop herself after a few minutes, when she realizes how much they’re grinding against each other, so things don’t end too early. Alex whines.

“Sorry,” Mal murmurs against his lips, “but if you want me to actually get around to fingering you, we need to pause.”

He whines again, letting his head fall back. “Shit. Yeah, okay. Do you have lube?”

She gets off his lap, eyeing him up as she does, and grabs her bag.

“Wait, seriously?”

“A girl always comes prepared,” she says. “Do you wanna actually go to your room, or…”

“Y’know what, yeah, good idea,” Alex laughs. “Lead the way?”

Mal takes his hand in her free one and happily pulls him towards his bedroom. She gently pushes him onto the bed when they arrive, locks the door behind them, and easily retrieves the lube from a pocket of the bag.

“You wanna take your pants off, or you want me to do it?”

“Oh, god. You’re gonna kill me with the way you talk about things.”

“Really?” Mal asks, delighted. “I’m not even talking dirty yet.”

“Okay, I should’ve expected that, but I didn’t, and can you please just get over here, because I’m  _ really _ turned on and would like to do something before I lose my nerve?”

“Absolutely,” Mal says. She sets the lube on the bed beside him, then climbs back into her position in his lap. The pillows he’s leaned against prop him up at a very conveniently kissable angle, which Mal gladly takes advantage of. Alex, of course, goes weak again under her hands, seeming to care much less about the small noises he’s making now. He’s gorgeous, blushing and ruffled, and Mal can’t wait to get at him - and then remembers that she doesn’t have to.

Alex startles when Mal’s hands go to his fly, but when she pulls back to check on him, he just cups a hand behind her head and draws her back in, a wordless confirmation that he’s okay. His skin is hot under her hands as she slides them under his waistband, stroking his hips before tugging gently at his pants in a silent request. He’s the one to break the kiss, then.

“I think you’re gonna have to get off of me to get my pants off.”

“Pants are overrated,” Mal agrees, standing up to shuck her own, as well as her shirt. When she turns back to Alex, she feels herself freeze.

He’s  _ gorgeous. _

He’s blushing from his ears nearly down to his collarbone, he looks so perfectly disheveled with his hair mussed up, and his  _ legs, _ oh god. Though he’s obviously embarrassed about it, his legs are spread slightly, and the way his strong thighs frame his cock and balls is almost poetically attractive. He already looks so… so aroused, like someone’s worked him up and just left him there, and Mal doesn’t realize what she’s going to say until it’s already out of her mouth.

“I’m going to hook those gorgeous legs over my shoulders and finger you ‘til you  _ cry.” _

Alex throws his head back and moans, squirming like he’s not quite sure what to do with his limbs.

“Uh, I didn’t mean to say that, but I take it you don’t mind?”

_ “Mind? _ Oh, god, that’s the hottest thing I’ve ever heard.”

Mal realizes that she’s been motionless, and therefore not touching Alex, for far too long, and immediately rectifies the mistake, this time settling between his legs. As she feels his thighs brush against her sides, she realizes how hard she’s been - and that the tip of her cock is wet. Fuck, she doesn’t usually produce much precome, but, well, Alex is exceptional; it makes sense that that would extend to, well, everything.

This time, when they kiss, sparks fly, and Mal feels molten heat spread through her body, from her cheeks to her stomach and  _ especially _ between her legs, a new surge of warmth that makes her shiver in pleasure. Alex arches up against her, body asking for what his mouth is too busy to. Mal can’t bring herself to pull away from him, just kisses him deeper, slipping her tongue between his lips and eagerly swallowing each involuntary, whimpered moan he makes. When she splays one hand wide over his hip, though, he’s the one to break the kiss, panting.

“Mal, as much as I love this, I need a minute so I don’t- so I don’t embarrass myself,” he admits.

“Oh,” is suddenly all she can say. She feels oddly breathless. “Really?”

“Yes, really!”

“You’re telling me that if I keep touching you, you’ll actually come all over yourself?”

Alex  _ whimpers, _ covering his face with his hands.

“Holy shit.”

“And I don’t think I can keep it together if you keep talking like that, either, so…”

“So I should just finger you already?”

“Oh, god, I-  _ oh my god, _ Mal,” he moans.

Mal sits back on her heels, not able to take her eyes off of him even as she grabs the lube from beside them, and notices tiny movements of his hips, like he’s trying both to rub against something and stop himself from doing so. As much as Mal wants to keep running her mouth and tell him how beautiful he is, he has asked her to stop… and the sight of him renders her practically speechless, anyways. His cock  _ visibly twitches _ when she pops the cap of the lube, and he whimpers, though whether it’s because of embarrassment or something else, Mal can’t tell.

“I haven’t even touched you yet,” she says, the words again escaping her without permission.

“I know,” he whines, now obviously squirming for some sort of friction.

“Hold still, okay?” Mal soothes, placing one hand on his knee. It doesn’t seem to work - he just moans again, turning his face away even though his eyes are tightly shut.

“Trying to,” he manages. “It’s hard.”

He immediately realizes what he’s said, but Mal’s already latched onto it. “I’ll say,” she teases, now squeezing lube onto her fingers. “You want me to do something about it?”

_ “Nngh, _ please!”

“Oh, god. Yeah, yeah, okay.”

After slicking her fingers as well as she can, Mal snaps the lube shut and sets it aside, then props herself up on her left arm, right next to Alex’s side. He shivers before she even touches him, like he can tell where her fingers are in the air.

“Please,” he whispers again.

The second Mal touches him, his whole body jerks, and he cries out louder than she’s ever heard him be.

“Oh,” she moans softly. She rubs her fingertips in small circles over Alex’s hole, trying to get him to relax.

All she gets is a deliciously tortured  _ noise _ of some sort.

“You okay?”

_ “More,” _ Alex whines, trying to push himself onto her fingers.

“Hold on, Lex, I’m getting there.”

“Mal!”

So she slips a finger in, relieved when it goes easily, but Alex  _ shouts _ when she does, and she’s barely done anything. He wriggles against her again, making little frustrated noises with every movement. Mal places her free hand on his hip, trying to hold him still.

“Oh, oh, more, please,” he begs.

Mal’s self-control slips for a moment and she slides her forefinger completely inside of him, drawing out a low, filthy moan. She crooks her finger ever so slightly, testing, and he whines, but comparing it to the way he’s been reacting, she doesn’t think she hit his prostate. So she turns it just slightly and repeats the motion.

_ “Fuck,” _ Alex groans, back arching. “Yeah,  _ there!” _

“Yeah?”

“Yes,  _ oh fuck, _ more!”

_ “Ah.  _ Oh, god. Okay. Spread your legs for me?”

Alex grunts, muscles tensing, and it looks like he clenches his teeth, too. He takes a deep, shaky breath, then obeys, thighs falling apart to reveal  _ everything. _ “Oh,  _ mmh,  _ yes please, more, I- I  _ need _ it.”

“Jesus  _ christ, _ Alex, I’m going to come if you keep that up,” she blurts. She’s not lying, either. She can feel every pulse of her heart go  _ straight _ to her cock, and honestly, she’s not sure how she’s keeping it together this well.

“Fuck, I don’t  _ care!” _ he whines, bucking up into her hands. “I- I need, I need-”

“Another?”

_ “Please!” _

And Mal’s not one to deny something like that, so she carefully wriggles her second finger in alongside the first, and then she notices the puddle of precome on his stomach. Instantly, a gut reaction, she moans  _ loudly _ and curls in on herself, free hand thrust directly against her cock to put pressure on the base.  _ “Fuck,” _ she cusses. “Oh, fuck,  _ Alex, _ I- fuck, you’re gonna kill me. God.” She feels desperate, too, but not nearly as much as him - he’s one hell of a sight to see, but the only word to describe him right now is  _ obscene. _ He’s flushed and sweaty from head to toe, squirming or twitching almost nonstop, and that’s to say nothing of the  _ noises. _

“Kiss me,” he demands.

“Yeah, okay,” she groans, barely more than an exhale, and brings her lips to his, pouring every single ounce of passion she has into him.

“ _ Mm! _ Mmh, mmh, nnghoh,  _ fuck,  _ Mal, your-  _ ah _ \- move, fingers, move them,  _ please!” _ Alex begs. He’s losing himself quickly, and Mal can barely keep herself present, so she presses their bodies closer and  _ ravages _ his mouth with the dirtiest kiss she can possibly give. His moan is absurdly loud, of course, but this time she matches it with one of her own, everything she’s held back condensed into a single sound. She must twitch her fingers  _ just right, _ because he  _ throws _ his head back, exposing his neck - and  _ leaves it there. _

Mal gives in. She’s so hard it hurts, he’s fucking irresistable, and she’s got two fingers buried to the hilt in his - apparently  _ very sensitive _ \- ass, so…

She yanks him against her, sucks  _ hard _ on his neck, and crooks her fingers  _ viciously. _

He yells. It’s loud, guttural, primal, and Mal feels a shout of her own escape her as his muscles clench tight around her fingers - he’s coming - and it hardly takes even a touch of her hand before she’s slammed over the edge, too. It’s like nothing she’s felt before; a haze swirling into her whole mind, an unbelievable wash of pleasure, and she’s not really sure how long it takes to come down, heaving breaths like she’s run a marathon and hearing little whines on Alex’s every exhale. When her vision clears, it shows her a completely  _ wrecked _ Alex below her, head still tipped back, and come splattered all the way up his chest.

And she didn’t even touch him.

She can see where she came, too, a pool of come in the hollow of his hip. When she eases her fingers out of him, she’s met with a soft, low moan. She reaches for the tissues and wipes up the worst of the mess, then carefully shifts off to his side so she can lay down.

“Mal, I think we’re gonna have to do this again sometime,” Alex says, turning his head to look at her. His eyes are wild, and he looks a little stunned.

“Yeah,” Mal answers, still breathless. “Yeah, that.”

There’s a pause.

“So,  _ did _ you cry?” Mal wonders.

“I mean, my eyes watered when I came,” Alex answers.

Mal punches the air. Her victorious laugh quickly leads to Alex giggling along with her, and she thinks that if all sex with Alex is going to be this happy, she’d like to do it quite often in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> CNTW explanation: Underage _technically_ applies, since Mal and Alex are both under 18, but it isn't mentioned (hence the additional no warnings apply). They are both ~16-17, as am I at the time of writing this. That's it! Go ahead and enjoy.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed! Or don't, I suppose, but I do love feedback.


End file.
